


when you'd kiss me that way (had me going insane)

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you wanna take me home and have your way with me?” There was a smile in Grantaire’s voice now, a teasing lilt, and—and her hand coming to rest on Enjolras’ bare thigh, just under the edge of her dress.</p>
<p>“Not really. I… I want you to have your way with <i>me</i>.”</p>
<p>Or: the one where Enjolras realizes how strong Grantaire is and gets really inappropriately turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you'd kiss me that way (had me going insane)

**Author's Note:**

> My gorgeous muse has once again inspired me to write filthy porn. I hope you like it, you enabler.

Enjolras didn’t even realize what was going on at first. She knew, obviously, that she found Grantaire attractive. Really, _really_ attractive. Enjolras liked her wide smile, her wild, curly hair, her talented fingers, her short height, and—and everything else. A month ago, if she’d been asked, she would’ve said that the sexiest thing about Grantaire was that look she got in her eyes before they kissed.

Enjolras had come to realize the _actual_ sexiest thing about Grantaire a little more gradually.

It started innocently enough. Thursday night was date night, and they’d been curled up on the couch watching a documentary. After it ended, Grantaire had stood up and taken care of the empty popcorn bowl. Enjolras, warm and just a little bit sleepy, stayed on the couch until Grantaire returned.

Grantaire offered Enjolras a hand up, and then she gave one small tug and suddenly Enjolras was upright, stumbling into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Oh my god, you’re so strong,” she blurted out, face bright red. “I mean, obviously I know you’re strong, but you’re, like, really strong.”

Grantaire just laughed, shrugging. “You’re tiny.”

“No, no,” Enjolras persisted. She didn’t even know why it was so important, but she felt like it _was._ “You could lift three of me.”

“I could try,” Grantaire said with a smug grin, rising up on her tiptoes. “But I’m a boxer, not a bodybuilder.”

In lieu of saying anything else, Enjolras leaned down and kissed her.

It came up again a week later. Grantaire and Bahorel always sparred together at the gym across town, and Bahorel would drive her home. Enjolras didn’t know the details, but something had come up, and Bahorel couldn’t make it. Grantaire found someone else to spar with, but not a ride back to her apartment.

Enjolras, perpetually early, got to the gym fifteen minutes before Grantaire had asked her to. She’d had a presentation to give in class earlier that day, so she was wearing a red sundress and her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, which came in handy charming the man at the desk to let her in despite not having a membership. As much as she despised society’s obsession with traditional views of attractiveness, she wasn’t above using her looks to get what she wanted on occasion. After all, she credited push-up bras and short skirts with catching Grantaire's eye in the first place.

Grantaire was easy to spot in the middle of the room, moving fast, almost effortless, as she sparred with a girl Enjolras had never seen before. Enjolras knew Grantaire was strong, and she knew she was talented, but this— _God._

Enjolras watched in awe as Grantaire moved, confident and precise, taking the other girl down so _easily_. Her face was screwed up in concentration, her hair falling out of her ponytail and into her dark eyes, sweat dripping off her tan skin… and those _muscles._ Enjolras found herself stuck in the doorway, frozen, as she watched.

Before Enjolras even knew what happened, Grantaire and the girl were on the floor, Grantaire pinning her down. After a second, they both got up and started talking, and Grantaire has obviously won, and now she was _grinning_ with her gorgeous lips, and… and all Enjolras could think was that she wanted to be the one Grantaire pinned to the ground.

It wasn’t a jealous thought, though; she dismissed that worry immediately. She didn’t envy this girl, and she didn’t envy Bahorel. But there was an image forming in her head—Grantaire holding her down, in her bed, against a wall, on the _floor_ ; Grantaire smirking over her, sweaty and strong, and Enjolras unable to move if she tried.

Enjolras blinked, trying to dislodge the sudden fantasy, and she noticed Grantaire looking at her, still smiling. She smiled back, finally stepping properly into the room. A few people sent her curious looks, but Grantaire met her halfway across the room, fixing her ponytail as she went.

“You’re early! How long have you been here?”

Much to Enjolras’ chagrin, she felt herself blush.

“Just a few minutes,” she lied, her eyes traveling down her girlfriend’s body, taking in the sports bra and spandex shorts and, _god, those abs_. She wouldn’t even let herself think about Grantaire’s thighs right now. A compliment on her skills was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn’t trust herself not to say something obscene, so all she said was, “Are you ready to go?”

“I was actually gonna shower—”

“You can shower at my place,” Enjolras insisted immediately, to which Grantaire raised a brow.

“You want me to stink up your car?” Grantaire laughed and led the way over to the wall, where she grabbed her bag off the floor. Enjolras followed a half step behind, shamelessly ogling her muscular thighs now. The spandex hid absolutely nothing.

“It’s fine. You, uh, you don’t even smell.” Enjolras felt ridiculous for stuttering, and even _more_ ridiculous for being so turned on in the first place. Grantaire, on the other hand, looked amused.

“Are you just trying to get me to go home with you?” Grantaire teased, and Enjolras, internally cursing her pale skin, blushed again. Understanding crept into Grantaire’s eyes. “You _are_ , aren’t you?”

“Well— maybe,” Enjolras admitted, her face surely as red as her dress. Grantaire smirked and led the way again; this time, to the exit.

Grantaire was quiet on the walk to the car, but she had that _look_ in her eyes that made Enjolras’ heart race with anticipation. When they got in, Enjolras immediately turned toward her, even though she had no idea what to say—but Grantaire beat her to it.

“I didn’t think violence would do it for you,” Grantaire said slowly. Their eyes met for a second, then Grantaire’s dipped down to stare at Enjolras’ lips. Enjolras licked her lips, her heart in her throat. She wasn’t exactly _new_ to this; they’d been having sex for weeks already. But it wasn’t something they really _talked_ about, and… they’d never done anything kinky.

“It wasn’t the fighting that did it for me,” Enjolras managed to get out, not meeting Grantaire’s eyes. She started the car. “It was just you. You’re… strong.”

Enjolras, who was always in charge and sure of herself, couldn’t help her nerves. She risked a glance over at Grantaire, who was looking at her rather oddly. Enjolras started the car; if she was driving, she could hold this hold conversation without looking Grantaire in the eye.

“My strength turns you on?” Grantaire asked, sounding a little unsure.

“Yeah?” Enjolras swallowed thickly. Embarrassed as she was, she hadn’t ever backed down from anything in her life and she certainly wasn’t going to start now. “It’s really hot.”

“So you wanna take me home and have your way with me?” There was a smile in Grantaire’s voice now, a teasing lilt, and—and her hand coming to rest on Enjolras’ bare thigh, just under the edge of her dress.

“Not really. I… I want you to have your way with _me._ ”

Enjolras turned the car left. Grantaire’s hand inched up her thigh, her grip firm and palm hot. “Tell me what you want,” she whispered, surprisingly close to Enjolras’ ear, and she jumped.

“I want—” Enjolras rolled to a stop at a red light. She glanced at Grantaire, who had shifted back into her seat and was staring at her intently. “I want you to—to dominate me.”

“Yeah?” A slow grin spread across Grantaire’s face. “I can do that.”

Enjolras clenched her thighs reflexively, _very_ aware of just how wet she was. Grantaire’s hand tightened.

The light turned green.

As Enjolras refocused her attention on the road, Grantaire’s hand kept moving, until her fingers were curled around the curve of Enjolras’ inner thigh. Enjolras tried not to squirm and betray just how desperate she was.

“Grantaire, this isn’t safe,” she protested weakly, her mouth dry. Grantaire hummed in agreement.

“Does that mean I should stop?”

Grantaire shifted closer, and her hand moved again, now cupping Enjolras through her panties, but providing no friction. Her hips bucked up involuntarily.

“Enjolras?” Grantaire prompted again. Enjolras glanced around; the road was full of cars and people, but no one would see. Besides, she was a good driver. And she didn’t think she could make herself say stop even if she tried.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered.

Grantaire’s hand immediately slipped under her panties, pressing against her hot center, and Enjolras let out a breathy moan.

“ _Jesus_ , you’re wet,” Grantaire marveled, sounding surprised. “You like it this much? The thought of me dominating you, making you mine? Holding you down so you can’t move an inch?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Enjolras gasped out as Grantaire slid two fingers inside her. “I want it so bad.”

“I can tell,” Grantaire said, and Enjolras heard her shifting in her seat, then— _oh_ , then the fingers inside her were curling just _right_. Another soft moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered shut for just a second, before flying back open. She was driving, for God’s sake.

This was a bad idea.

Enjolras reached down with one hand to grab Grantaire’s wrist, stilling her hand. “We can’t— _ah_. It’s not safe.”

“Too distracting?” Grantaire sounded disappointed, but she started to move her hand back anyway. Enjolras didn’t let her wrist go, though, and even though Grantaire could have easily moved her arm away, she didn’t.

“I don’t want to crash this car,” Enjolras said carefully. “But I don’t—I don’t want you to move your hand.”

Enjolras let go of Grantaire’s wrist, both hands back on the wheel. Thankfully, her apartment was only a few more minutes away—though they’d probably be the longest few minutes of her life. Grantaire slid her fingers back in all the way, and Enjolras let out a soft sigh.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait to fuck you until we get home.” Grantaire paused as Enjolras clenched around her fingers, thighs quivering. When Enjolras looked over at her again, she was squirming a little herself. “You are surprisingly and _delightfully_ kinky.”

Enjolras would have blushed again if her face hadn’t already been flushed.

“I didn’t even know that,” Enjolras admitted. Her apartment building was finally in sight. “I just saw you and—and wanted you.”

Grantaire let out a shaky breath. “I know the feeling.”

Somehow, Enjolras found a decent parking spot and finally stopped the car. Cautiously, she turned to look at Grantaire, worried that maybe she wasn’t as into this as she was. One look assuaged that fear: Grantaire was looking at her like she could eat her alive. Without hesitation, Enjolras leaned over and Grantaire met her in the middle, the kiss immediately hard and _hot_.

Grantaire’s fingers starting moving inside her again, and Enjolras gasped into the kiss. Her hands found their way into Grantaire’s messy hair, and Grantaire bit her lip. She always did that when they kissed because she knew Enjolras _liked_ it, but this time, she bit harder and didn’t let go for a long moment, leaving Enjolras moaning and her lip stinging.

“Let’s get inside,” Grantaire suggested, a little breathless. She slowly withdrew her fingers, and Enjolras moaned at the loss. “There’s too much that I just can’t do in the car.”

Enjolras nodded, reluctantly pulling away. Her hands were shaking when she grabbed the keys, and her legs were unsteady when she opened the door and got out. Grantaire came around the car, and Enjolras couldn’t help giving her another once-over; the outfit was just as intoxicatingly hot as it had been ten minutes before. Grantaire grinned, as if she knew exactly what Enjolras was thinking.

It was the middle of the day in the middle of the city, and there were people all around, but that didn’t stop Grantaire from stepping close, pressing Enjolras up against her car. She kissed her again, much too filthy for the innocent children across the street to see. At that point, though, Enjolras was too far gone to care. She kissed back with reckless abandon, even trying to follow Grantaire when she moved back, that shit eating grin back on her gorgeous lips.

“Inside,” Grantaire said again, picking up her bag from where Enjolras hadn’t even noticed she’d dropped it on the ground. Enjolras nodded, and they finally made their way into the building, avoiding the amused looks from the doorman. For once, Grantaire didn’t even tease Enjolras about having a doorman in the first place.

They took the stairs two at a time, arriving at the second floor breathless and excited. The second they got inside Enjolras’ apartment with the door closed behind them, Grantaire pressed Enjolras against it. “Are Courfeyrac and Combeferre in?” she whispered.

“They’re in class,” Enjolras answered quickly, her heart racing. “It’s just us.”

“Good.” Grantaire kissed her again, pressing close, every inch of her muscle pressed up against Enjolras. One of her hands went to Enjolras’ hair, pulling the blonde strands in a tight fist, making her moan immediately. Grantaire licked into her open mouth, their tongues meeting messily. Her other hand hiked Enjolras’ dress up roughly, prompting her legs to fall open, inviting Grantaire in.

With one tug on either side of the lace, Enjolras’ panties fell to the floor. Grantaire’s fingers found their way inside her again, sliding in with ease. Enjolras was dripping wet, practically _begging_ to be fucked. Grantaire finally gave her what she wanted, fucking her with her fingers fast and hard. The kiss broke off as Enjolras cried out when Grantaire added a third finger.

“Okay?” Grantaire asked softly, her movement stopping abruptly. Enjolras clenched hard around her fingers, letting out another loud moan.

“ _Yes_ ,” Enjolras gasped out, hips bucking forward. Grantaire rewarded her by pulling her hair harder and tilting her head back, giving Grantaire better access to her neck. She kissed her racing pulse, then bit down and sucked hard, sure to leave a bruise. Her fingers started moving again, making Enjolras moan and writhe.

“We should talk,” Grantaire murmured in Enjolras’ ear before biting it sharply. “You know, make sure we’re on the same page… Set boundaries?”

Grantaire’s thumb danced over Enjolras’ clit, scattering her thoughts for a long moment. “I can’t think when you’re…”

“When I’m _what_?”

Enjolras huffed, immediately feeling Grantaire’s amused smile against her neck. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Mm, true.” Grantaire’s hand paused once again, and she took a fraction of a step back, giving Enjolras some room to think; but her fingers remained inside her. “Now let’s talk.”

“We can talk later,” Enjolras protested, no longer embarrassed about how much she wanted this. “Fuck me _now_. I’ll—I’ll say stop if I want you to.”

“Consent is important,” Grantaire persisted, her face serious for once. Enjolras was too busy mentally undressing her to notice, though. Again, Grantaire removed her fingers, leaving Enjolras feeling empty; but it served to get her attention. “Enjolras…”

“You’re right,” Enjolras conceded, stepping closer again and leaning down to steal a short kiss. “I’ll tell you exactly what I want.”

“That’s—uh. Good.”

Enjolras’ hands settled on the bare skin of Grantaire’s waist, just under the edge of her sports bra. Then she leaned close to Grantaire’s ear and whispered, “I want you to fuck me. With your fingers, with a strap-on, I don’t care, I just… I want it, and I want it _rough_. I want you to—to hold me down.”

Grantaire kissed her suddenly, biting at her lips and drawing out more soft noises. Her hands made their way around Enjolras’ back to the zipper of her dress, and in one movement, it was undone. She pushed the straps off Enjolras’ shoulders and it fell to the floor, leaving Enjolras completely naked.

“Let’s take it to the bedroom,” Grantaire suggested, and Enjolras readily agreed. If Courfeyrac and Combeferre came back early for any reason, she really didn’t want them to walk in the door to find her and Grantaire fucking in the middle of the hallway. Enjolras, though slightly nervous to be completely naked, set off down the hall, Grantaire following close behind.

Enjolras scrambled onto her bed, all thought of sexiness and elegance gone. Grantaire closed and locked the door, grinning at her from across the room. She had a strange look on her face—something caught between lust and love and amusement.

“Are you joining me or not?”

“Just taking in the view,” Grantaire responded, moving closer to the bed. She discarded her sports bra and spandex shorts, suddenly very, very naked. But before Enjolras had her own opportunity to ogle, Grantaire was on top of her, and they were kissing again.

If it was up to Enjolras on any other day, she’d be content with kissing Grantaire for the rest of their lives, but she found herself amending that notion as Grantaire slowly, deliberately, grabbed each of her wrists and moved them over her head. Grantaire kept her wrists pinned with one hand as the other moved back between her legs, three fingers slipping in easily. Enjolras, desperate and eager, wrapped her legs around Grantaire’s hips, pulling her closer. Her moans, though getting increasingly louder, were swallowed up by their frantic kisses.

“God, you want it bad, don’t you?” Grantaire murmured, sounding awed, as she broke the kiss. She curled her fingers precisely, drawing out a long gasp from Enjolras’ parted lips. She was heavy and strong on top of Enjolras; and though Enjolras knew Grantaire would readily move off if she asked her to, she couldn’t move away on her own. There was something _intoxicating_ about the feeling of—not quite _helplessness_ , and Enjolras flushed even further as she thought of the proper word. No, not helplessness. _Submission._

It had been a long, long time since Enjolras had ever given up power—in fact, she couldn’t think of a single time at all. It felt _good_ ; really, really good.

“I just want you,” Enjolras finally replied, breathless. Grantaire’s answering grin was blindingly beautiful. Enjolras wanted absolutely everything Grantaire had to offer. The L-word danced on the tip of her tongue, but she held back. She wasn’t quite out of it enough to say that yet; the middle of sex was not the time.

Grantaire ducked her head down once more to mouth at Enjolras’ neck, reducing Enjolras to a moaning, thoughtless mess. Her teeth were sharp and her lips soft and—and her hand was _strong_ , holding her wrists, and her delicious thighs kept Enjolras securely in place. She squirmed, just a little, to see what Grantaire would do—and she bit harder, her grip tightening, her fingers moving faster.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Enjolras moaned, back arching up and bringing her impossibly closer to her lover. She was so, so _close_. “Yes, Grantaire, _yes_ —”

Grantaire’s fingers thrust into her two, three more times, and then Enjolras was finally coming hard, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. Everything was white for one long moment, and all she could feel was Grantaire all around her and _inside_ her as Enjolras gasped for breath.

It took a minute, but Enjolras came back to her senses, a pleased smile on her face to match the wolfish grin on Grantaire’s. Grantaire released her wrists and slowly slid her fingers out, then moved off of Enjolras to lay beside her on the bed. Enjolras immediately curled up against her, tucking her face into Grantaire’s neck.

“I take it that was good?” Grantaire teased as she stroked Enjolras’ sweaty, messy hair. The blonde huffed a quiet laugh against her throat.

_I love you_ , she thought, but said, “God, yeah.”

Enjolras pressed a soft kiss to Grantaire’s neck, then trailed one hand down her body. She ran her thumb over her lover’s pretty brown nipples, relishing in the sharp intake of breath she got from that. Then her hand was moving down, down, her fingers finding Grantaire’s slick entrance. She stroked slowly, idly, her pulse still racing from her orgasm.

“I’m not--” Grantaire moaned softly, her legs falling open. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“It’s your turn now,” Enjolras protested quietly, one wet fingertip tracing circles around Grantaire’s clit, eliciting a quiet gasp. Grantaire was nowhere near as vocal as Enjolras in bed, but _God_ , did she treasure every single little noise.

Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’ wrist, not hard, but _securely_ , and then before Enjolras knew it, Grantaire was pressing her into the mattress, on top once again. She kneeled over Enjolras, and they both took a second to stare at each other. There’d been a time when Enjolras had felt so small and pasty and _boring_ compared to Grantaire’s gorgeous curves, but Grantaire had proved to her over and over again how much she loved her body. And in case it wasn’t painfully obvious, Enjolras loved Grantaire’s, too—every inch of tan skin, every muscle and mole, her gorgeous waist and perfect tits, her strong thighs and big hands, her curly hair and her pink, pink pussy.

“I wanna try something,” Grantaire said a bit nervously. Enjolras immediately nodded enthusiastically, sure that if Grantaire liked something, she would too. The brunette leaned down to kiss her once again, smiling against her lips. “If you don’t like it, or you can’t breathe, just… Squeeze my knee.”

A question was on the tip of Enjolras’ tongue, but then Grantaire shifted, moving up Enjolras’ body, and—and she got it. She swallowed thickly and nodded, eagerly reaching for Grantaire and pulling her closer. Grantaire chuckled, low and sexy. “I should’ve known you’d be all for it.”

Enjolras rolled her eyes, words escaping her. Grantaire made her feel so _good_ , and she wanted to make her feel good too. This way, Grantaire would still have all the power… and _fuck_ , Enjolras liked the thought of those thighs around her face. Grantaire finally shuffled into place, bracing herself on the headboard, holding herself just barely an inch above Enjolras. She looked down and Enjolras looked up, and their eyes met—and Grantaire must’ve liked what she saw, because she nodded and shifted down.

Before she even touched her, Enjolras could _smell_ Grantaire, and she found herself licking her lips. She wrapped her arms around Grantaire’s thighs, keeping her close as she closed her eyes. Grantaire was hot and wet, and Enjolras licked at her readily, savoring the sharp taste. Her tongue parted those pink lips and she licked into her; Grantaire pressed down harder, a moan escaping her lips, which Enjolras took as a good sign. Her whole world was reduced down to just Grantaire: the only thing she could see or taste or smell or touch.

“You’re so fucking good at that,” Grantaire groaned, her hips rocking down against Enjolras. Her words came out breathless. “God, you were made for this, weren’t you? A— _oh_ , a sex goddess sent down from the heavens just for me.”

Enjolras moaned against Grantaire’s hot cunt, her wetness coating half her face. Grantaire tasted so _good_ and everything she said just made Enjolras want more. With each incremental shift of Grantaire’s hips, and each lick of her wetness, Enjolras felt her own arousal growing. Grantaire moved harder, _rougher_ , against her, grinding down against her face. There wasn’t much for Enjolras to do but lick and suck and let Grantaire use her. Her hands slid around Grantaire’s back to grab her ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

Grantaire was still talking, an endless stream of consciousness falling from her kiss-swollen lips, but Enjolras was too consumed in her task to listen.

It could’ve been seconds or minutes or hours, but suddenly Grantaire was shaking, her hips stuttering forward, losing rhythm. Enjolras sucked her clit harder, savoring the intoxicating taste on her tongue and the soft whimpers Grantaire was making. One more second, or minute, or hour, and Grantaire was coming hard, moaning Enjolras’ name as her thighs tightened around her head and her pussy trembled.

When Grantaire slowly shifted away and flopped down on the bed, they were both gasping for breath. Enjolras half-heartedly wiped at Grantaire’s come on her face with the back of her hand, but she didn’t really mind it. She felt _claimed_ , like she was Grantaire’s now. What was it she had said before? Grantaire called her a sex goddess, that’s what it was—heaven-sent for her and her alone. Granted, she was _just_ talking about sex, but even that felt good. Grantaire _wanted_ her and liked fucking her, and that wasn’t the L-word, but damn, was it good.

Grantaire mumbled something into the pillow and Enjolras laughed quietly, cuddling up to her again. “What was that?”

Grantaire picked her head up, all sweaty and tired and beautiful. “I said I still want to fuck you.”

“You--” Enjolras raised a brow, a hint of challenge in her blue eyes. “You want to fuck me _again_? Grantaire, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Mm, no I’m not,” she lied.  One of her hands found its way between Enjolras’ thighs again, and the wetness she found there had her opening her eyes in surprise. “You really did like that, huh?”

Yet again, Enjolras blushed and Grantaire grinned.

“Grab the strap-on,” Grantaire bid calmly, sitting up once again. Heart racing again, Enjolras scooted over to the edge of the bed, peering into her side table drawers. She didn’t have many sex toys, due to the fact that pre-Grantaire, she didn’t have much sex at all; but she did have two strap-ons. She grabbed the bigger one and the harness, passing them off to Grantaire, who seemed much more awake now.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Enjolras asked breathlessly, thighs clenched together as she kneeled on the bed. That detail didn’t escape Grantaire’s attention.

Grantaire leaned over and kissed her long and hard, then pulled back a fraction of an inch. “Yeah, baby, I’m gonna fuck you. Tell me you want it.”

“ _Please_ , I want it so bad.”

And then, later— _much_ later—Enjolras spoke again, voice soft and tentative.

“I love you.”

There was a beat of silence, then a quiet chuckle and, “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this kink meme prompt: " **fem!Enjolras/fem!Grantaire, Subjolras, boxer!R**  
>  Enjolras gets turned on by watching her girlfriend box and how strong and muscly Grantaire is, how she pins her to the bed when she fingers E or fucks her with a strap-on. Also, I would also like delicate, pretty fem!Enjolras being the subbiest sub ever who loves when Grantaire sits on her face and verbally humiliates her."
> 
> I obviously didn't stick to that too much, though. 
> 
> Fun fact: my working title for this was "the most embarrassing thing I've ever written" and my ao3 draft title was "yikes," so I think that tells you just how (not) confident I was writing this. I've written my fair share of porn, but... never quite like this. Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Three more little things!
> 
> 1\. I know nothing about boxing/martial arts/sparring/ANYTHING  
> 2\. I'm so bad at dirty talk, I'm so sorry.  
> 3\. I just thought about Courfeyrac and Combeferre coming home to find Enjolras' clothes in the middle of the hallway and I'm dying laughing oh my god  
> 


End file.
